


What's the Point of Life?

by SamuelSadi



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning your life in booze isn't always an answer. When two people from his past flip his world upside down... what's to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Point of Life?

AVAVA  
VAVAV

An alarm clock goes off. A figure tosses and turns under a blanket in a small dirty room. Grunts and groans of a person that just doesn't want to get up. That doesn't feel the need of getting up. Finally, after much tossing and turning an arm snakes out from under the blanket and hits the alarm clock, forcing it into silence. Another groan as the figure tosses the blanket aside, revealing a thin framed male wearing nothing more than his boxers. He glances over at the clock, only to find that he had more than silenced his alarm.

“Stupid cheap ass clock.” He mutters tossing the broken clock into a corner to rest with other clocks, which seemed to have met with the same fate.

As his legs swung off the bed, his feet connected with many scattered items. The sound of bottles banging into one another sounded through out the room. Getting to his feet, he swayed more than a bit, groaning due to his activities the night before... much like his activities most nights. His stomach lurched. He pushed bottles out of his way with his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, as quickly as he could. Once there, he took the same position that he had many mornings before. Namely, kneeling in front of the toilet as he threw up. When finished, he would do the same thing he did every morning. Clean up, shower, get dressed, then go into the kitchen. Same thing every day... nothing ever changed. Not since...

“Not today... don't start the day off thinking about them.” he growled to himself and started his morning rituals. On the way to the kitchen he spotted a picture hung on the wall of the hallway. Two people standing side by side, and looking just as happy as two people could. His parents. Gone now... both of them.

He put bread into the toaster, and then moved to the refrigerator pulling out a dark brown bottle. Given how he had woken up, most people would have cowered in fear of the brown bottle, for a few days at the very least. But he was not like most people. Most people lived happy lives, most people didn't live like he did... most people actually had something to care about. Again. He was not like most people. 

He placed his beer half empty on the table as he heard the toast pop up. He pulled them out, and ate them without butter, without jam... he didn't care for any of that. He ate for the sole purpose of eating. Just to continue his pathetic existence. He didn't know why he continued to exist... why he just didn't die. Actually he didn't know how he had survived up until now.

Once finished with his toast, he downed the rest of his beer and left his apartment. The outside, looked much better than the inside of the apartment would suggest. Once on the elevator he pushed the button for the ground floor. Didn't even try to stop the doors when someone was running to catch the elevator.

“Thanks,” the person said sarcastically to him, when they had managed to make it in time to stop the doors from closing. He just stared at her, his eyes displaying no emotion, or feeling.

“Aren't you the guy that lives next to us?” She eyed him, before pointing her finger into his face. “You are! You need to learn to keep the noise down. Always have the music up, and the yelling and screaming in the middle of the night. You and your roommate need to keep it down.”

“Not gonna happen.” He said as the doors opened and started walking out, “Besides, I live alone.”

He continued through the apartment building to the mail boxes, he figured he should look, he hadn't in a few days. He went to his box put in and turned his key, and watched as the various mail fell out. Mostly ads which he pushed into the trashcan near the box. A few bills, went the same way. A couple letters from friends. He stared at them for a while, before they too went into the trash can.

“I think you threw away letters from friends.” he looked up, it was the same girl from the elevator. 

“So?” He replied as he turned to her.

“Well they obviously took a lot of time to write a letter. The least you could do is read them.” 

“No. Obviously, the least I could do would be to throw them away.” He stared at her, making sure that no emotions showed on his face.

“You're an awful person.” He watched her storm out of the apartment building. He didn't care if he did upset her. She meant nothing to him. Still her words did get to him, he sighed and looked down at the letters before walking out. 

“I am, and that's why I threw them away.” he muttered to himself as he pushed the door open and walked out.

He was met with frigid air, and snow covered ground as he stepped out of the apartment building. People and cars filled the sidewalks and streets. This place was infested with humans. I hate all this, he thought as he started down the street towards a bookstore where he worked. He hadn't needed to work, his parents had a hefty life insurance policy. The first few years were easy to not work, he had been fourteen and didn't need to work. He didn't have access to the money at the time, and bounced from foster home to foster home. 

Most of them had taken him in because they had heard about the inheritance that he had, along with the life insurance that his parents had. And were more than happy to take him in. Though, they were equally upset when they were informed that they wouldn't be able to have access to the money, or have control over the property that now belonged to the boy. Oh, they could get money, if it was something the boy had needed, or if something needed to be repaired at the house the boy owned. But receipts had to be shown down to the last penny, if used. He'd received several beatings for that. As if it were his fault they were greedy, and couldn't spend the money on themselves.

Once he hit eighteen though, he had full access to everything. Moved back into his family home. Though it didn't take long for memories to hit him, and he moved into his apartment. Months went by, and he started to go crazy cooped up in his apartment, so he found the bookstore. At first, it hadn't been a job, it had been just a place to go. He spent most of his time there. Weeks on end, from open to close. Sitting in one of the various chairs, or in the cafe. Until a manager of the store offered him a job. It would give a reason to be there, he had thought to himself.

“Hey,” he was greeted several times when he entered the store. That pretty much covered his human contact. Being talked down to, as he left his apartment, and an occasional 'Hey' from a co-worker. Today was different it seemed. “We have a writer coming for a book signing today.”

“Okay.” He said blandly, he really didn't care.

“You are going to be the person taking care of that. If she needs something and such. Since everything in the back room has been organized... multiple times... by you.” He was told by his manager.

“Fine.” He'd gotten this job because it required very little work from him. But if he had to be some errand-boy for some author, he'd quit. Then he could go back to just sitting around the bookstore for hours on end.

AVAVA

She was late. He had better things to do, than wait for a writer, and publicist, that were late. None of their posters or stand up signs had been put out around the table where the author would sit. Why? Because they hadn't shown up with them. Because the two had insisted on bringing them themselves. And look where that got them.

“We made it. I'm so sorry we are late.” A voice called out from behind him.

“It's alright, your table is right over there. See that guy there, he'll help you. He's a little harsh at times, but he really loves books.” He heard the duel footsteps that came up behind him. He ignored them when he knew they were right behind him. Maybe they would ask for someone else.

“Hey! You're supposed to help us. So get with the helping.” Another voice called from behind him.

“Be nice! I told you, now that you are a big time writer, you have to be nicer... or people will stop buying your books.” The first one said.

“Look, I don't want to do this.” He said turning around and looking at the two in front of him. The first one, with black hair, wearing a black dress, black framed glasses and violet eyes staring at him. And the one in a green dress fiery red hair, and pink eyes. They looked so familiar. “So the sooner we do this, the sooner it's over.”

“Timmy? Timmy Turner?” The black haired one seemed to know him. Or someone told her who he was.

“What about it?” He asked.

“The Twerp?” The redhead asked looking closer at him. Then it finally hit him who these two were, and he should have known the entire time.

“Tootie and Vicki? Seriously!?” His voice raised causing some co-workers and customers to stare at him. Because normally he was quiet, and barely spoke. Now his voice had been raised. “You're kidding me. Victoria Summers is Vicki? No. No no no no no. I'm done. I quit.”

He tossed his work shirt and name-tag at his manager before walking over to the cafe part of the store. Leaving Tootie, Vicki, and his manager behind, confused. He couldn't believe it. His one safe haven, now tainted by his past. He came here to avoid his past, to get lost in the books that surrounded him. How was that going to work when his two biggest tormentors had waltzed into his haven.

AVAVA

He sat at the table were he usually sat, with a pastry in front of him, and a soda beside it. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to order something, if he planned to use up a table. Sure he could get away with it for a while, but then someone would say something, they always did.

“That was a little dramatic.” The redheads voice came from behind him. He turned slightly in his chair to look at her. She looked nothing like she had when he was fourteen. Which had to be why he didn't place her right off the bat. She'd filled out since then, her body had matured, but the pink eyes should have given her away.

“What?” He asked continuing to look at her. Big mistake, he thought as she sat in one of the chairs across from him, And Tootie had seemed to pop up next to her. Jesus, were they connected at the hip now?

“It's been a few years... what are you now? Eighteen?” Vicki asked, as she took his pastry and began to eat it.

“He's nineteen,” Tootie answered before he could, “And you can't be stealing people's food Vicki. What would your readers think?”

“That I'm hungry?” Timmy just looked at the sisters. What in the world had he done to deserve this? Okay so he'd been rude to that neighbor girl, but he was always rude. Maybe the letters he'd junked? No... he always tossed out the mail. Maybe it was all the drinking. Had to be the drinking.

“Not that I don't enjoy the company.” His voice lowered almost to a growl, as he watched Vicki finish his food. “But don't you two have some book signing to be doing?”

“We're waiting. Because...” Tootie started, before Vicki interrupted her.

“Because the little bratty person that was supposed to help us, Quit. And now we have to wait until someone can get here to help.” She stared into his eyes. In his youth he would have cowered, now he just stared back. Then she seemed to look closer at him, “What the hell happened to you? You look half dead. Someone die? Is that why you're in a pissy mood?”

“Yeah. My parents, about five years ago. Anything else you want to drudge up? No? Well then I'm going to go.” He stood up, and left two very shocked sisters behind him. He had things to do. Like finding another place he could hide in for days on end.

AVAVA

He didn't make it far from the store... in fact, he was sitting on a bench in front of the store, in the snow. He couldn't think of anywhere else he could go. Everything else around here was stupid. No where he could go and lose himself. Not like the book store. That had been the reason for his first visit to the book store, because everywhere else sucked.

“Hey you.” He turned and glared at Vicki, hoping she'd just leave him alone. “Look, I'm sorry about you quitting and stuff. And about your parents. I didn't know, you know.”

“Doesn't matter, I didn't need the job. It was just... something to do.” He looked down to the snow.

“Hey look, my sister and I are in town for a few days, we haven't gotten a hotel yet. It's kinda stupid asking, but after this, you think you might let us come by your place, until we book a room anyways. We'll bring dinner. Huh? Huh?” He remembered too much about his child hood to say no. She would continue to insist until he said yes.

“Fine. I'm gong back now.” He wrote the address down for her.

“Cool we'll be there in a couple hours.” He sighed and got up leaving for home.

AVAVA

A few hours after leaving the bookstore. Timmy had a majority of his apartment somewhat clean looking, at least the parts that anyone would see anyways. He didn't really care what they thought about it, not really. He just didn't want to hear them complain about it. So after a few hours, several trash-bags, and a few trips up and down in the elevator, most of his living space was good enough.

Looking around at the living room in it's cleaner appearance, he wondered why he hadn't cleaned before. It did look a lot better. But really what who cared? He was the only person that actually saw this place. Tootie and Vicki coming over was a freak occurrence, and wouldn't happen again. He didn't have friends... not that he acknowledged anyways. He picked up the last bag and went to drop it off.

“Oh my God, You're Victoria Summers!” He heard the unmistakable voice of his annoying neighbor. 

“Yeah yeah. Which one of these apartments is Timmy's?” Vicki looked over to her sister, completely ignoring his neighbor.

“Vicki. Be nice to your fans. And Timmy's apartment is on the fourth floor.” He sighed. 

“Oh I live on that floor, I'll go with you.” Not only would he have to ride back in the elevator... but he'd have to ride in it, with the three women that bothered him the most.

“So you found the place.” Timmy grumbled coming around the corner. “Well, lets get this over with.” He pushed the button, and walked into the elevator, followed by the three women. 

“Wait... they are here to see you?” The girl looked from him, to Vicki, to Tootie.

“Yeah, is that alright with you? Since you always have something to say about everything. Can't you mind your own damned business once in a while.” Timmy growled. Normally he kept his tone bored and uninterested. However, today had pushed him too far.

He just wanted time to pass him by. He didn't want to run into people from his past, much less those two. And that neighbor girl... if he was going to keep being annoyed with her, he'd have to find out her name... then again Neighbor Girl, seemed good enough. He didn't even have that stupid job anymore.

“Timmy, you shouldn't be so rude.” Of course Tootie would have to say something. Maybe because she was constantly trying to keep her sister in line.

“Or what? You know, maybe you two should hang out with Neighbor Girl there. Since you and her seem to think you have a say in what I do.”

“My name's Heather!”

“Just shut up, the both of you.” Vicki growled. “We came here to visit you Twerp, and that's what we are doing. Heather is going to her apartment, and we are going to yours, end of story.”

AVAVA

He watched them warily as they sat on his couch. And watched them look around the apartment. While it was clean by his standards, he couldn't help but feel like they were judging him. Like they pitied him. That, he just wouldn't have. He dropped the plates, with pizza they had brought, in front of them, then went to the refrigerator and got a beer.

“Want a beer?” Timmy asked, and smiled at both of their reactions.

“I'm not old enough... and neither are you Timmy!” Tootie looked pretty shocked that her once beloved Timmy Turner was drinking.

“Sure. How do you get beer anyways, since you're not old enough?” Vicki asked taking a beer from him.

“Plenty of money. If I can't buy it, I just pay someone to buy it for me. Simple enough.” He said opening his beer, sitting in a chair that up until earlier had only ever held discarded bottles and clothing.

After several more trips back and forth from the refrigerator, bottles once again lined the coffee table... and they'd even managed to get Tootie to drink a few beers before Timmy broke out the glasses, and bourbon. He's started to forget about all the troubles that he'd had. Odd, normally he didn't forget, not until he was almost falling down drunk anyways. Those nights he either crawled to bed, or he slept where he fell. But it seemed alright drinking with other people.

“Hey Ti-Timmy, where's da bathroom.” Vicki asked standing up almost falling back onto her sister.

“Down the hall, to the left.” He pointed towards the hallway. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Vicki. And was no where as near wasted as Tootie was. Maybe from night after night of drinking, he'd built up a tolerance. 

He watched Vicki walk, slowly, down the hallways. She doesn't look too bad, he thought to himself, then let his gaze fall to the plastered black haired girl in front of him, who was barely conscious. She didn't look bad either. If she had of only looked like that when they were twelve, he would have been all over her. But the redhead was the big shocker, she must have been a late bloomer. Because she was sixteen when he'd last seen her? Or had she been seventeen? Anyways, she had been lanky, and no curves.

“Where's Vick-tore-eia?” Tootie slurred... “I mean Vicki?”

“She went to the bathroom.” True, it had been a while since the redhead had wandered down the hallway. “I'll go see what's taking her.”

Once in the hallway, he noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Not what he expected he also didn't expect his door to be open, and the light on. God, please don't tell me she pissed in my room, he thought as he walked to his door.

Vicki stood just inside his room, just staring into his room. He looked in, and for the first time, he actually cared about all the empty bottles on the floor. All the clothing mixed in with the bottles and the corner of broken clocks. Damn! He'd forgotten to buy a new alarm clock... well he didn't have a job anymore, so what did he need a clock for? 

“What are you doing in my room?” Timmy asked softly, feeling strangely ashamed at how his room looked. He didn't feel ashamed. He had no shame. He was trash, garbage... the person all the neighbors hated and complained about. In truth, if he didn't pay in cash and on time every month, he was sure the building manager would have thrown him out long ago.

“It hit you pretty bad, didn't it?” The soft concerned voice was just as strange coming from her, as him feeling ashamed. The look in her eyes when she turned to look at him shocked him too. It looked like she actually cared. That couldn't be right.

“My parents? Not as hard as you might think,” he said bitterly, and truthfully. “If you want to know what happened. I'm going to need a lot more bourbon. Come on.” He pulled her out of the room, then pulled the door closed. Once back into the living room, he poured him and Vicki another drink, and chuckled at the passed out Tootie. “Okay where to begin. After the folks died, I ended up in a foster home. Seemed alright at first, until they found out that my money wasn't theirs to use as they wanted. So, father of the year beat the crap out of me. So I took off... took them a week to find me, then off to another foster home, then another, then another. Bounced around them until I was eighteen.”

“See this here?” He pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a scar on his arm. “That's were one of them threw me to the ground, and broke my arm. The bone came through the skin.” He lifted his shirt, to reveal another long scar on his side. “Tried to throw me out a window, almost killed me.” He poured another drink, and showed scar after scar. Then finally he turned his arm over to show a couple scars on his wrist. “These. These are from memories when I moved back home. Then he laughed and pushed up the front of his hair, revealing another scar, then laughed. “And this... is what happens when you tell a three hundred pound biker, to move his pansy ass out of your way.”

“Really?” Vicki laughed at the last one.

“No. It's what happened when I got caught in one of the foster father's liquor cabinet. The three hundred pound part was true. Fat bastard.” Vicki looked at him with pity, and he glared at her. “I don't want your pity. I only told you, cause you asked. Shit happened. I didn't expect you to go in my room. I didn't expect to have to explain all this.”

“But if you have all that money, why do you live here?”

“This is as good a place as any to die.” he snapped at her.

“Whats in the other room?” Vicki asked curiously, which confused him...

“What other room?” He got up and looked down the hallway. There was another door farther down from the bathroom. He walked to it and opened the door. Nothing. Completely empty. He had never noticed the other room. Then again, he never turned the hallway light on either, so maybe he had over looked it. “Huh. Nothing I guess.”

“Good, then Tootie and I will stay in there.” Vicki just looked at him, and he looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

“What? No... no no no. No! I just told you, nothing is in there. No bed, no nothing. Besides, you said something about a hotel. Call the hotel.”

“No can do Twerp. Tootie is the publicist, and the manager of this gig. She has all the credit cards and crap, and she is wasted! Not getting her to do anything. YOU should have thought about that, before you got her drunk.” He actually hadn't thought about what would happen if Tootie got drunk... he didn't think about either of them getting drunk. He'd never been in this situation before.

“God, why are you so difficult? You've always been so damn difficult!” Timmy yelled, knowing his neighbor would be really angry now.

“Why are you being so stupid?” She yelled back. “Now can we stay here or not?”

“Like I have much choice.” He muttered.

AVAVA

He tried his best not to think about the two girls in the living room. It'd been a while since he'd been with a female. And at the moment he was hyper-aware of the two in the living room. He tried not to think about their soft flesh. But mostly, he tried not to think about the redhead. Even though most of his interactions with her had been bad, for some reason she attracted him now. It was strange to him. Never would he have assumed that he'd find her attractive. It wasn't the body, which he wasn't complaining about, but that wasn't it. It was the temper that he found attractive. Now that he'd become rude and indifferent, he found her attitude to be completely arousing...

Bottles banged across the floor, and his eyes opened and stared at the figure in the doorway. There was no telling which one it was, since the light never came on. But he knew, if he never cleaned the bottles, they would serve as a early warning system... he forced his mind back to the issue, as he heard the bottles bang against one another again as she, whichever one she was, got closer. Then felt his bed shift as she sat down. It was clear now this was Vicki.

“Are you awake?” She scoffed. “Of course you're awake, the sound of all those beer bottles could wake the dead.”

“What?” He just stared at her, not knowing if she could even see that his eyes were open.

“I don't know. I just felt like coming in here is all. Just so you know, your couch sucks.”

“Because it wasn't designed for sleeping.” He muttered. “Do you two want the bed or something? I'm willing to give it up for a night, I guess.”

“Pfft, you'd give it up even if you weren't willing. Or did you forget who I was?” She smirked. It reminded him of all those looks she gave him long ago. She grabbed his arm and pulled, though he didn't exactly move. “What the hell have you been eating? You weigh a to- ahh.”

Timmy pulled her onto him, and twisted himself, so now she lay on her back, while he crouched over her. His hands holding her arms above her head. He wouldn't deny that it was more than a turn on for him, but now he was curious if he might have crossed a line. Granted it was his room, and she did grab him... but this was...

“Kinky. Who'd have though I'd be held down by the Twerp?” She mocked him, even as her hips arched seemingly on their own. The pink that spread across her cheeks only confirmed that her body had done that on it's own. The boldness left her, when her hips arched again, and he felt her rub against his arousal. Vicki whimpered slightly. “I, uh... I think...”

“Who'd have thought that Vicki, would be pinned by me, whimpering.” Her blush deepened across her face as she turned her head.

“So, we going to do this or what?” A little bit of her cockiness, and boldness had returned, but not enough to keep the tremble out of her voice. His only answer was pressing his lips against hers

AVAVA

Something had woken him up... he growled as his arm snaked out from under the blanket and slammed onto the dresser where his alarm clock should be, but wasn't. He threw the blanket it off of himself, feeling the cool air run over his body, and heard a whimper next to him. The hell?

He looked over to see a naked redhead in his bed. He shook his head and looked to the doorway, a raven haired girl stood there her arms crossed over her chest. That's right Tootie and Vicki stayed over last night, because they had gotten drunk.

“So have fun?” Tootie asked from the door way, then squeaked and turned around, as he stood up naked. “Gonna put something on?”

“My apartment, my room.” He said pushing past her to get to the bathroom. It dawned on him, that this was the first time in a long time, that he hadn't ran to the bathroom to vomit. He could feel her eyes staring at him as he walked down into the bathroom. But he didn't know if she was staring at him because she wanted him still, or if she was just shocked that he wasn't bashful.

“Make sure you cover your skinny ass up when you come out of there.” Tootie yelled after he closed the door. Well she wasn't lusting after him, that was for sure. As much fun as it would be to have both sisters. He was sure they would tear him apart, since they had never been big sharers. He was reckless, didn't care about many things... but he wasn't stupid.

AVAVA

He didn't know what he expected from Vicki when he came out of the shower after last night, but he just grinned when she pulled him out of the recently opened bathroom door, and closed it behind her... soon after the shower started running.

“God help you, if I run out of hot water!” She bellowed from the shower. It would be funny if she did run out, but the water heater for his apartment was huge. 

“Where did this come from?” He looked at the breakfast laid out on the table. Muffins, coffee, breakfast sandwiches... he didn't have any of that crap here. The only coffee he drank came from the cafe in the book store.

“There's a little restaurant across the street from here, didn't you know?” He hadn't known, hadn't cared to know. This place was for him to sleep, drink... and obviously now, a place to have breakfast with the girl that used to try to jump his bones, and the babysitter that he'd just... He didn't want Vicki to ever come out of the shower. “Anyways, there was nothing in your refrigerator except beer. And some liquor... do you live off alcohol or something?”

“I usually eat at the cafe in the bookstore. What?” The last part because the raven haired girl kept fidgeting in her seat.

“Did you and Vicki... really?” She sighed. “No... you know what. I got over it a long time ago. You're free to be with whoever you want.”

“Be with?” Vicki's voice came from behind him. “We screwed. I didn't hear any declarations of love last night. Did you Twerp?”

“Declarations of love? No. You whimpering and yelling 'Oh God!'? I heard that a lot.”

“Shut up.” Vicki snarled grabbing her coffee. Timmy finally noticed what she wore, one of his long button up shirts, and he wondered if there was anything under it. 

“Coming from the one wearing his clothes. You could have gotten something out of your duffel. It's right there.” She pointed to the bag next to the couch.

“Give it a rest Tootie. This was closer. Besides, I think we should extend our visit here. It's our last book signing, at least until my other book is finished, and released.” She looked at Timmy from the corner of her eye, “And there IS a spare room here... as long as Timmy cleans his room. It might work.”

“Do I have a choice in this?”

“No.” Both sisters said flatly.

AVAVA

Timmy sat in the little Cafe drinking a cup of coffee, while listening to the people coming and going. Excited words about books, complaints about other books. It was one of the things that drove him crazy, even when he was surrounded by all these glorious books... the infestation of people was just too much at times. But the people here were the least of his problems. The least of them, by far. His problems right now was Tootie, and Vicki. 

A two days ago they had decided to move into his apartment. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Well he could have said no, but what was the point in saying no. That would have lead to an argument, which would have lead to another argument with his neighbor... Harriett? Haley... No it was Heather. Yeah that was it. Heather had cornered him a couple times in the last few days, about the noise again... which wasn't even him this time. It had been the great Victoria Summers. But Heather didn't accept that answer. 

He chuckled to himself at the thought of Vicki being this... Godly Being, in this girl's eyes. The same girl that tortured him and his friends on a daily basis as a youth. On more than one occasion made him wear a maid's outfit while he cleaned her house. Did numerous things then blamed it on him, and of course his parents always believed the redheaded she-devil. But then again... who was he to talk. In the past few days he'd spent a few of those nights with Vicki. Something that if someone had told him years ago, he'd have died of laughter.

“Need a refill Timmy?” He looked up to see one of normal staff members at the cafe. Black and purple hair, and pale skin. But her name was... Tabatha? Tammy? Tracy... yeah that was it. God he was bad with names

“Uhhh, yeah Tracy. Thanks.” He looked up at her.

“You look more down than usual...” He raised and eyebrow. “...I mean... I'm sorry. You just looked a little agitated. That's all.”

“I have two new roommates that seem to enjoy getting me yelled at by my neighbors. Not like that's a new thing for me. I don't really give a shit, you know. I just kind of like being the reason I'm being yelled at. Just reminds me of when I was younger.”

“So I'm guessing you knew these roommates?”

“Yeah.” He scoffed, “One of them spent most of her time trying to get into my pants. While the other one spent her time trying to get me in trouble. She was a cruel girl.”

“You have to be the only guy in the world that's complaining about two female roommates.”

“If you knew Vicki and Tootie, you'd understand.”

“Wait.” She raised her eyebrow looking at him. “You mean Trudy and Victoria Summers?”

Obviously Tracy had been here the day he quit, maybe had overheard them talking at the table. Nosy people. He liked Tracy as a person, because she didn't seem to be the snooping type. He'd always assumed that she was different. But he should have known better, Tracy was after all a human.

“Yeah, I take it you've heard of them.” Didn't surprise him. He'd even heard a couple things about Vicki, before he knew who she was anyways. It was shocking how known she was only after having two books published. Must be good, he thought to himself. And the conversation went on a bit about the two girls. His issues with them being thrown out the window... since he was now speaking to one of her fans... Victoria Summers could do no wrong.

AVAVA

Having nothing left to do, he went back to the apartment. Tootie and Vicki were off at another bookstore across town. While the the bookstore that he had worked at, was supposed to be the last one, Tootie had some how managed to book two more, in other book stores in the area. That kept them out of his hair. And Tootie said they needed the money. That while Vicki was gathering fame, she was still just starting out. It had been one of the reasons they'd come to his apartment. Vicki's intentions were always to stay there for a day or two, to avoid a hotel bill.

He walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and sighed. He'd left money there for Tootie to get food. Since Tootie said he couldn't survive on cafe food, and alcohol alone. While he begged to differ, it seemed they couldn't live on solely Cafe food and alcohol. But now, he was looking at a refrigerator full of food... which normally wouldn't be a bad thing but where was his alcohol? He checked the freezer... again with the food, but his rum, vodka, his bourbon... all gone.

“What the hell?” he growled. Fine... he'd replace it. It wasn't that big a deal. He'd even bought a bedroom suit for the other room, for Tootie to use while the two stayed with him. He didn't expect it to last long. But it kept them from complaining.

He opened the door to his room, and stopped in his tracks. Vicki had commented on him needing to clean his room, however all he had done was clear a path from the door to the bed. But now his room was spotless. Couldn't they find something else to do? Didn't matter, he thought to himself as he opened his drawers, to get the alcohol that he'd kept in the drawers. All he found were clothes.

“Okay... this is getting ridiculous.” he grumbled, pulling out his cellphone... before realizing that he didn't know either of their phone numbers. What was he going to do now? There hadn't been many times in this past year that he hadn't been at least buzzed... It wasn't that he was an alcoholic... not really. No. It was just that it was easier to hide his feelings with alcohol. Helped him mask who he was, and what he felt. He'd spent too much time in his youth crying... until he found out alcohol dulled the pain, and stopped the tears.

AVAVA

A couple hours had passed, and he'd pretty much destroyed his room in search for a bottle of anything to help him forget memories that he'd suppressed. To help him forget about scars he'd forgotten he had. To stop the scars from hurting that were not physical. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. And his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“Okay... you can do this. I-I'll just eat something... that'll take my mind off it.” He said aloud to himself, as he went back to the kitchen. Making a sandwich proved almost too difficult because his hands wouldn't stop shaking. But he did complete the task.

Once he finished his lunch he sat at the table... his heart still felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was still shaky. The only thing that had seemed to change, was now he felt nauseated. But it would be alright... They'd be back soon, and Tootie would tell him where she put the alcohol... But deep down, he knew that was a lie he was telling himself. He knew that she'd thrown it all away. How could she? Didn't she know what... no she didn't. All she knew was...

His thought was cut short as his stomach lurched and he ran for the bathroom. His old position taken up in front of the toilet, puking his guts out. Only this time, it wasn't an excess of alcohol. He didn't know what this was. Maybe he'd picked up a stomach virus... Yeah, that explained the shaking... the his heart rate, being nauseated, and his sweating. Wait, when did he start sweating?

“I just need to lay down,” he told himself as he pushed himself up from the toilet. He just needed to get laid down, he thought to himself as he started towards his room. 

His heating kicked on, and suddenly the sound seemed to get closer and farther away, then the edges of his vision started to blur, and become dark. He'd been fall down drunk enough times to know what was happening. He'd just never experienced it while sober. Everything seemed to cut out all as once as he passed out.

 

AVAVA

“Timmy!” He groaned... he was dying. Or at least he felt like he was dying. What in the world was trying to bring him back? He didn't hurt when he was sleeping. He didn't feel like puking. He wasn't shaking in his sleep, or if he was, he didn't notice it. 

“Timmy! Wake up!” No, I don't want to, he thought to himself. I don't want to hurt. “Come on Tootie help me get him up.”

He felt them lift and move him slowly. And he helped when he could. He tried walking with the redhead but he legs didn't always work the way he intended them to. But they managed to get him to the couch.

“What happened?” One of them asked... he couldn't actually tell which one it was.

“I don't know... I was looking for something to drink. And it's all gone. And I was shaking, sweating... I-I thought something to eat could take my mind off it. But I just got sick... must be the flu or something.” He was leaning on one of them, he couldn't actually tell which one it was. He should be mad at them. Yelling at them for turning his life upside down. But he didn't have any fight in him at the moment.

“Flu my ass,” That was Vicki. “You're going through withdrawal. How often do you drink anyways? No don't answer, I don't want to have to hit you. I can guess from the amount of bottles that was in the room. And Tootie, you shouldn't have thrown all his alcohol away.”

“He didn't need it. It could kill him... besides, he's not...”

“Withdrawal could kill him! Sometimes people experience seizures during withdrawal. Panic attacks, hallucinations, and sometimes they can even fall into a coma.”

“How was I supposed to know!” Tootie said defensively. “I didn't throw it all away...”

“Here,” Vicki's voice came a few minutes later, and he felt something touch his lips, and the familiar smell of bourbon. He drank it greedily... but it wasn't enough. Not enough to hide from the memories, and the pain... but that's all that was offered. “Sleep. Just get some sleep.”

He had woken up several times since going to sleep, the last time he had woken up in his bed, with Vicki next to him. He didn't remember getting to his bed, so he assumed one of the two had helped him to his room. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Not really worth worrying over how he had gotten into bed.

AVAVA

He had woke up before Vicki had, he usually did. Though he didn't normally wake up before the sun came up. Then again he had fallen asleep pretty early... if you could call passing out sleeping. He still felt like crap. Still felt nauseated... and his hands were still shaky. 

A shower, that's all he needed was a hot shower, a couple pieces of toast, and a nice cold beer... except there wasn't any beer. Because Tootie had thrown it all out. Okay... okay. So shower, toast, then get someone to go to the store and buy him some beer. Only problem was that the guy that usually bought his beer wouldn't be around. Okay... so he'd wait. He could wait.

He gathered up his clothing and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He started the shower and went to the sink to brush his teeth, while the water was warming up. He looked like death. Okay, so he usually looked rough, but this time he looked worse than normal. Darker circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale and pasty. He shook his head and brushed his teeth then got into the shower.

When he was finished he got dressed and ignored the pale reflection as he walked past the mirror. He tossed his towel and dirty clothing in the hamper, something that he never bothered to do before. But with two females in the house he didn't feel like having them complain about it. He didn't even know why he cared, maybe he was just tired of being yelled at. Tired of being saw as trash. But that's what he was, wasn't he? He shook the thought out of his mind, and went to make his toast.

After putting the bread in the toaster, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He needed something to drink. Soda, juice, canned teas... Maybe he should buy a coffee pot. He went to close the refrigerator when the brown bottles caught his attention. They hadn't been there the night before, but they were there now. He pulled out one of the bottles and just looked at it.

Never had he hesitated before opening a beer when he first woke up. It all seemed quite normal to him. But this time he just stared at it. He'd heard bits and pieces of the conversation between the two sisters. Yesterday was about withdrawal from the alcohol. He remembered that withdrawal can last days, even a week. Would they be disappointed in him if he drank this, he wondered while he looked at the bottle he held. Well obviously Vicki bought it... He jumped as the toast finished. He set the bottle down and retrieved his toast.

He took a bite from his toast and just stared at the bottle he'd left on the counter. He wanted it. He didn't need it. He just wanted it, because it was what dulled the pain in side. He'd never admitted it before. But it had hurt him when those foster families hurt him. He'd lost everything he'd had, was packed up and moved to some stranger's house. And then was abused. Was hurt. When all he really wanted was to just belong. He wanted some kind of normalcy, in a world that had been turned upside down. What was the point of his life, if people treated him like crap?

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked looking up to the ceiling. Timmy had never been a religious person... but at the moment he'd believe anything, if he'd just get an answer. No answer came. That was alright, he didn't really expect one anyways.

“I might not be who you were asking.” Timmy froze in his seat. He didn't expect anyone to be up before the sun rose. Much less the redhead that was now behind him. “But... Gah, okay look. This isn't easy for me. I'm not a nice person most of the time. And the sex... that was fun. But that... I mean. That's not all it's about.”

“What do you mean?” He watched her come around to sit next to him in the other chair.

“I mean, you, and me. This thing between us. It's not just about sex. I care.” She looked away from him, and stared at the floor. Meek and timid were not really part of the Vicki he knew. Okay that first night... he assumed he'd just caught her off guard. “You don't know how scared I was when we found you passed out in the hallway.”

“Wouldn't have been the first time.” He tried to chuckle, though it sounded more like a groan.

“No... but I'm sure it was the first time without alcohol.” She rebounded, and he had to hand that one to her. It was the first time that alcohol wasn't involved. He watched her reach over and grab the bottle from the other side of the table. And put it in front of him. “You can have it. But you gotta promise me... Once we ween you down... promise me you won't get like this ever again.”

“I don't know if I can promise that.” He looked down at the table. “I mean, it won't be long before you and Tootie leave. Things'll go right back.”

“Who said you were getting me out of here?”

“I just assumed when you start writing, you'll travel for book signings.”

“Yeah and? You quit your job, have plenty of money. You could come with us, and we'd always come back here.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I feel something for you. It's too soon to say it's love. But I definitely care about you.”

“I...” he wanted to say he cared. He really wanted to. But there was something stopping him.

“Look, I know this caring thing isn't easy for you right now. It's not a piece of cake for me either. But I just needed you to know. I don't think of you as that same twerpy boy I babysat.”

AVAVA

Two weeks had passed since he'd blacked out in the hallway. Two horrible weeks. He'd been irritable, and snapped at people more than a few times. The neighbor girl, Heather... well she jumped on him about him screaming in the middle of the night, which was due to a night terror. Common during detox. He didn't quite remember what he told her, but he did know he'd left her crying and she didn't look at him for a while. He found out later, that he explained something that happened to him, even showed the scar on his body.

He'd had a night terror about almost being thrown out a window. About how he almost died. How the guy only called the police, because he didn't want to be charged with murder. He told her how he wished he had died. Wished it was all finally over. Yelled at her, that he hated who he was, more than she ever could. He assumed she hadn't looked at him for a while, not because she was afraid. No. He assumed it was because she was ashamed.

Tootie was still giving him evil looks from time to time, due to the time that he bit her. Yes. Bit her. Even now, he still wouldn't apologize, because he told her time and time again, that she shouldn't have been yelling at him and shaking her finger in front of his face. She was asking to be bitten.

And Vicki. Well she handled things differently. When he'd get upset, she'd drag into into the bedroom and strip. Some odd reason, after she was completely naked and pulling him to the bed. All the anger had drained out of him. Either that, or his brain wasn't getting enough blood to be angry. Either way, Vicki always won. He shook his head and walked into the apartment. It wasn't really his anymore.

“... I'm just saying you have to tell him... I'm sure he'll be... Oh Timmy! Hey, you're back earlier than usual.” Tootie jumped up form her seat as he entered. It's been like that for a couple days now. He'd come in, and they'd be in the middle of something. He just assumed it was girl talk, and didn't intrude.

“Yeah, the book I was waiting for still hasn't arrived, so I figured no point in waiting around there.” He went into the kitchen, and get a soda from the refrigerator. “Want something while I'm over here?”

Both of them already had drinks. He supposed he should have checked first. But oh well.

“Fine if you don't say something I will... Timmy...”

“Okay. Freaking okay! GOD! I'll tell him. Geez.” Vicki got up and walked over to him, Tootie's eyes seemed to be glued to every move. “Can we talk... in the room?”

“Uh Sure...” he said as she yanked him up and pulled him into the bedroom. He wasn't sure what she had to talk about. But he could tell that it was important.

“Okay... uhm I'm not sure how to say this... so I'm just gonna blurt it out and be blunt.” Vicki started.

“Like you know any other way.” He chuckled softly, and she smiled... slightly. Okay so, important enough she wasn't going to joke back. “Okay then... just blurt it out.”

“I'm pregnant.” He just looked at her. He had to have heard her wrong.

“You're what?” He asked calmly. No need to get all worried, not that he would be worried... but he would be worried, they were both still so...

“Pregnant. Have a bun in the oven? Knocked up? One of your swimmers won the race?” She held her hands up and looked at him. “Pregnant.”

“Oh... Pregnant.” He nodded. He fully understood. But his mind seemed to be having issues. Then the room went black.

AVAVA

“That's the last time I listen to you.” Vicki growled, “I think I broke him.”

“Well he needed to know!” Tootie growled back.

He sat up, and two sets of eyes landed on him. One pink, and one violet. Uh oh, what was he supposed to say? Vicki just told him she was pregnant, and he was the father... well she didn't use the word 'father'. But saying 'one of his swimmers won the race', pretty much told him as much.

“If you act like that when you find out I'm pregnant, how you gonna react in the delivery room?” Vicki just smiled evilly at him. “So...”

“So... what?”

“Okay enough of this. Are you angry Timmy?” Tootie asked, and glared at him before he even answered.

“Why would I be angry? Last I checked... we both had parts in this.” He never thought about being a parent. His ignored him so often, then when they died, he realized they could now ignore him forever, without ever having to pay attention. But now that he actually thought about it. It would give his life meaning. And he'd had a couple weeks to think about what him and Vicki had talked about that morning. He cared for her, no matter how much his brain told him that was crazy. He'd even go as far as to say that... “I love Vicki. And... well. I never thought about kids. But I think I want this. I really do.”

“Smart man.” Tootie had said, before muttering something about the other option would have been castration. Then left him and Vicki alone in the room

AVAVA

Him and Vicki had moved to the bed to lay down. Neither were actually tired, they just wanted to be close to each other. Ironically, Timmy thought that being close together in the bed was what started all this. He'd never actually seen Vicki look so vulnerable... not even that first night he pulled her onto his bed.

“Did you mean it?” She asked softly, her hand finding one of his. “That you love me, I mean.”

“Of course I did. Do... you?” His fingers laced with hers.

“I do love you... but it feels so fast. It's scary right?”

“Little bit. But we can do this.”

“You sure?”

“As long as we are together, we can do anything Vicki.”

AVAVA

He woke up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and groaned. He quietly walked across the room, and into the bathroom. When finished he returned to his room and stared at the sleeping form of Vicki. Her and Tootie had showed up out of the blue in his bookstore where he worked. Came and visited him, and just never left. Not that it mattered to him anymore. He'd grown fond of having people to talk to. He'd even answered some of the letters that had been sent. He dressed and went out of the apartment to get breakfast across the street for him and his new roommates. 

“Hey hold the elevator!”

“I got it.” He said absently as he put his hand out, stopping the doors from closing. “Good morning, Heather.”

“Morning Timmy.” She smiled at him. She'd made the comment that ever since the two girls had moved in, he'd been much quieter, and nicer. Nicer? Maybe. Quieter... well he might be, but Vicki was anything but quiet. She still had her temper, and of course it showed. In and out of the bedroom. But because this girl was a huge fan of Vicki's writing, Timmy assumed that she wasn't going to call Vicki on it.

Tootie, and Vicki has come into his life... and disrupted everything. Had turned his whole life upside down... and Tootie had made him stop getting so much alcohol, so she could fit other things in the refrigerator. Yeah it was a bit of a pain he thought, as he returned to the apartment, to catch Vicki wearing one of his shirts that wasn't long enough to cover anything below the waist, and nothing else, disappear into the bathroom. They were a pain, but it was worth it. And for the first time in a long time... he actually felt happy. They'd done many things, but mostly. They had given a point to his life. And Vicki had given him a start to a family. He was actually happy.


End file.
